Oye
by Nozomi-desu
Summary: Realmente lo siento, por haberme enamorado, por haberte querido tanto, ya que gracias a eso, siento tanto dolor. Soy cobarde, lose, pero no puedo verte a la cara y dejarme caer ante ti. Tratare de alejarme y olvidarte pero... "Oye, por favor no me olvides" -Yellow-


**Realmente quiero que escuchen la canción que utilicé en esta historia, si no lo hacen, no sería lo mismo D: así que ¡Búsquenla! **

"Nee- Miku Hatsune [Wotamin] (Sub español)" Coloquen este titulo en Youtube y listo :3

_Pokemon no me pertenese, ni menos la cancion con los subtitulos._

* * *

Escuchaba el pitido en mi oído una y otra vez. Nadie contestaba. Y así pasaron unos cuantos segundos, hasta que fui recibida por el buzón de voz. Sonreí con tristeza, pero ya no importaba. El igual lo escucharía.

_**Oye, es bastante tarde, lo siento**_

_**Oye, hay algo que quiero decirte**_

.- ¡Yellow! -. Grito un muchacho de gorra roja mientras se acercaba a su amiga de pelo amarillo.

_**Oye, ¿Recuerdas?**_

.- ¡Red-san!-. Dijo la oji-amarilla mientras levantaba la mano en señal de saludo. El entrenador se acercó contento.

.- ¿Cómo has estado? -. Pregunta con una gran sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

.- ¡Bien! -. Respondió contenta. En respuesta el muchacho coloco una mano en la cabeza de su amiga y la acaricio como si fuera su pikachu.

.- y ¿Has hecho algo interesante estos días? mientras se sienta debajo de la sombra de uno de los muchos árboles del bosque Viridian.

.- Ayer Ratty se escapó… ó a relatar su pequeña aventura, mientras se sentaba a un lado del campeón de Kanto.

_**Tú siempre escuchabas mis tontas historias.**_

_**Mira, el viento de la primavera pasa y la lluvia cae**_

_**De pronto el verano pasa y el otoño llega, las estaciones cambian.**_

Verano, invierno, primavera, otoño. No importaba la estación, me encantaba pasar tiempo con Red. Cada momento era diferente. En otoño, en los días de lluvia, jugábamos dentro de la casa, a las cartas o junto a nuestros pokemon. En invierno, cuando la nieve caía y el frio era abrazador, tomábamos un delicioso chocolate caliente en la cocina, junto al fuego y reíamos de los chistes que él contaba. En verano, cuando el sol brillaba, nos divertíamos en el bosque; pescando, jugando a las escondidas, o me relatabas alguna de tus historias. En primavera salíamos a recorrer el bosque, observando las flores, los diversos colores que se formaban en esa época.

_**Porque estuviste ahí para mí, una flor creció en mi corazón**_

_**Nuestros sentimientos siempre, siempre estarán conectados**_

Sé que tu solo me vez como a una hermana, pero también sé que ocupo un lugar importante en tu corazón. Yo sé que soy especial para ti, quizás no de la forma que me gustaría, pero de vez en cuando aparezco en tus pensamientos. Por eso se, que no te alejaras de mí, que estarás a mi lado. Me cuentas todos tus problemas, y siempre te aconsejo. Tienes confianza en mí y eso me alegra.

_**No importa donde vayas, nunca desaparecerán**_

_**Con solo el hecho de que sigas sonriendo **_

Sé que escogiste a otra persona y no a mí. Escogiste a una persona que estará a tu lado siempre como tu pareja. Alguien más ocupo el lugar que yo, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, siempre desee. Aunque tus ojos observen a esa peli-anaranjada, siempre con una sonrisa en tu rostro, yo estaré feliz… porque te veré reír.

_**Seguro, solo con eso… estaré bien.**_

_**Oye, cuando llegue el mañana**_

Al otro día ya no estarás, ya que, nuevamente viajaras para cumplir tu sueño de ser el mejor … y no te puedo acompañar.

_**Ah, parece que no te veré otra vez**_

_**Cierro mis ojos y recuerdo tu amable sonrisa**_

Ya no estas a mi lado, y solo me queda tu recuerdo. Tu calidez, tus risas… las alegrías que siempre me dabas. Todo… como siempre solo puedo recordar.

_**Pero no importa que, mire con sueño las estrellas**_

No importa que estés lejos… siempre estarás bajo el mismo cielo nocturno que yo.

_**Si no te hubiera conocido, no me dolería tanto…**_

Cálidas lágrimas cruzaban mis mejillas… Y mi lastimado corazón, ya no aguantaba más.

_**Un día tus manos y tu calor**_

Me agarrabas fuertemente de la mano mientras corrías. El aire golpeaba mis mejillas, y mi corazón latía con fuerza al sentir tu calidez.

_**Desaparecerán en un lugar que no puede ser alcanzado**_

De repente te desvanecías y todo se vuelve oscuridad. Por fin me despertaba, con lágrimas cruzando mis mejillas y chuchu tratando de consolarme ¿Cuántas veces he soñado lo mismo? Esa calidez inalcanzable para mí.

_**En algún rincón de este planeta en constante movimiento**_

_**Tomamos un respiro y lo dejamos ir**_

_**Reímos por cosas y lloramos por otras**_

Siempre rio a tu lado, pero siempre lloro por tu recuerdo, especialmente ahora, que ya te has enamorado de otra persona.

_**Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…**_

_**No importa lo que los demás digan**_

No importa cuántas veces Blue me diga que me olvide de ti. De tu sonrisa, de tu calidez

_**Esto es un tesoro solo para mí**_

Tus recuerdos siempre los tendré presente en mi corazón.

_**Nuestros sentimientos siempre, siempre estarán conectados**_

_**No importa donde vayas, nunca desaparecerán.**_

_**Con solo el hecho de que sigas sonriendo**_

_**Seguro, solo con eso…**_

No necesito nada más, sé que soy importante para ti, y tu sonrisa siempre me recordara… los sentimientos que tengo por ti.

_**Sosteniendo esta mano… no me dejes ir…**_

La calidez de tu mano, como deseo nunca soltarla. Pero tú eres el que siempre, separa esta unión.

_**Oye, Gracias… lo siento**_

_**Buenas noches.**_

Y corte la llamada, con una sonrisa llena de tristeza, mientras que mis ojos derramaban lagrimas sin parar.

Gracias por todo Red, por ser la primera persona que ocupo mi corazón.

Gracias… y adiós.

.- No… yo no te dejare ir-. Escucho una voz justo detrás de mí.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

En un principio quería un final triste, como la mayoría de mis historias, pero no pude al imaginarme a la pobre de Yellow sufriendo… Es que me recuerda a una niñita y TTwTT. Final abierto, el resto se lo imaginan ustedes xD

Bueno… mi intención era subir el siguiente capítulo de Answer hoy, pero por razones de estudios no pude D: no sé cuándo podré subirlo (y esperemos que sea pronto) jejejeje así que en reemplazo dejo este songfic .-.

Pd: Para los que escucharon la canción, se darán cuenta que cambie una parte de la letra, el verdadero título es "Nee" que se traduce como Hey u Oye, y encontré la segunda opción mejor para el fic :D

_**¡Si dejan un Reviews le darán fuerza para que su autora no repruebe ningún ramo! Únanse a la causa .-. Y también ruéguenle a Arceus D: **_


End file.
